Forum:What is awakened zoan?
i don't really understand this type of devil fruit users. What i get or hypothesize is they're animals that ate their own kind of devil fruit, like a koala eating 'koala-koala fruit'. do you have other explanations? The term "Awakened" seems to apply more the the user than the fruit itself. It seems to be a state one reaches where the user becomes in touch with the animal and can become stronger and recover faster, essentially mastering their powers, similar to a Logia user being able to use their powers reflexively. Not much else is known about it as of now. As for the animal eating their own fruit, that would lead to enlightenment. Oda stated that enlightenment would be reached if a human ate the hito hito no mi, the same principle could be applied to any creature eating their own fruit. Please sign your posts next time you comment. 06:24, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I'd say that they just ate regular Zoan fruits, but unlocked their ultimate form. With their biggest asset being that they get a healing factor out of it that ensures that even if they get the living crap beaten out of them, they will fully recover in a few hours. However in spite of that they didn't seem to be all THAT strong. Which I think once again proves to me that Zoans are largely the weakest type of DF. (Aside from mythical Zoans though, they seem to be more Logia level powerful, amusing enough.) Doesn't mean Zoan-USERS suck though. (I know I'd like to see Rob Lucci again in the series, although he'd need quite a powerboost now to be a credible threat again.) D2M: I think it works alot like Choppers Monster form. He was completely unable to control himself once he got himself there hence the never changing form. It was a forced transformation, it could be that if you force yourself into that ultimate form you will get locked into it for good and become mindless unless the power is negated like in Choppers case. Chopper seems to be able to control his Monster/Awakened form so it seems possible to build your self up to it like he did with his other forms. Im sure that his monster form is in fact the "Awakened Zoan" form so we will have to wait for his 2 years training throw back issue to find out! As the eater of the human human fruit his awakening might work a little differently than a normal zoan. We know Vegapunk have been experimenting on the Devil Fruits. Maybe he tried to develop a drug (like Chopper's Rumble Ball in fact) to improve the power of a Zoan and the Devil Guards are some failures of his. Bad77Wolf 20:31, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I hope Chopper will become an awakened zoan too. Maybe his human form will be complete if he became one I think that Awakened Zoans are essentially the perfected version of Chopper's Monster Point. Crocodile said that Awakened Zoans are regular zoans who somehow enhanced their abilities. Maybe the demon guards don't use a Rumble Ball, but the series has shown that a rumble ball is not needed to make a partial transformation or a different transformation that is not of the three zoan stages. Such users are Laffitte and Marco, who can transform parts of their body but not the rest. While Chopper used the Rumble Ball to awaken his zoan form, the demon guards could have awakened their forms by way of intense training, though it is clear that some brainwork was done on them based on how they look comical and how they all greatly fear Sadi-Chan and how they are weaker then Magellan and Hannyabal. Vegapunk probably found a way to do this with intense training and brain work, but they look and are much less inteligent then Chopper is in his new Monster point.